Bao Huajuan
Bao Huajuan is a police officer and a side branch Nightwatcher who secretly protects humans from monsters. Background Bao Huajuan came from a side branch Nightwatcher family. Due to being from a side branch family, she cannot join the Department of Night and was put in the Police Department by the government in case of a sudden supernatural crime that the Department of Night doesn't have time to handle. Personality Bao Huajuan has an inferiority complex towards main branch Nightwatchers, causing her to constantly act aggressive towards them when encountering one. When she encountered Ye Yan, she told him that discrimination towards side branches once almost caused a civil war between Nightwatcher families, therefore main branch Nightwatchers must act respectful towards side branch Nightwatchers when meeting them, this resulted in her taking respect from main branch Nightwatchers for granted and further enraged her after Ye Yan constantly showed disinterest in her (which she mistakens for disrespect). Bao Huajuan is quite shallow, as shown when she fell madly in love with Che Yongtai simply because of his appearance. Appearance Bao Huajuan has pink eyes and pink hair that is always tied in pigtails. Occasionally, she is seen wearing a police uniform, When she first appeared in the headquarters of the Northern Wolf Tribe, she disguised herself by wearing a red hoodie. During the School Play arc, she dressed up as Baigujing. During the Lovers Party arc, she wore a black dress. Screen Shot 2018-07-24 at 8.24.59 AM.png|Bao Huajuan's first appearance Screen Shot 2018-07-24 at 8.26.38 AM.png|Bao Huajuan as Baigujing Screen Shot 2018-07-24 at 8.27.37 AM.png|Bao Huajuan during the Lovers Party arc Abilities and Powers Bao Huajuan is from a side branch Nightwatcher family, therefore she is not given the Soul Gong or Soul Mallet, since those are weapons exclusive to main branch families. As mentioned when she first appeared, she is extremely good at disguising herself, this was shown when she disguised herself as a nurse and horrified Ye Yan with a bloody mannequin of herself, and when she disguised herself as a delivery woman to deliver a box of feces to Ye Yan as an act of revenge. Weapons * Demon Flag (煌妖幡): A Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, it is used to capture monsters, atomize their bodies into green smoke along with their soul and enslave them as Flag Demons for eternity. Flag Demons are capable of making themselves invisible and intangible by turning themselves into green smoke, they are also able to solidify themselves to deal a surprise attack. Nightwatchers are able to telepathically communicate with their Flag Demons within a few hundred meters. According to Wang Shengli, a Nightwatcher that can control more than four flags is able to store three Flag Demons at most in one flag. Due to her side branch heritage, Bao Huajuan only has one Demon Flag, therefore she only has one Flag Demon, which she calls a "Demon General" due to his massive size and strength. This Flag Demon was eventually taken by Ye Yan for recovery. Bao Huajuan's techniques * Disguise: Bao Huajuan mentioned that she is really good at disguising herself, this was proven true when she successfully fooled Ye Yan by disguising herself as a nurse and directing him to a bloody mannequin of herself. * Injury Identification: After being knocked out by Ye Yan using the Soul Mallet to prevent Lan Ling from attacking her (as well as to prevent her from worsening the situation), Bao Huajuan learned how to identify the weapons that caused injuries to her. During the Lovers Party arc, she was able to identify that an object with a flat surface injured her and knocked her out, when it really was Ye Yan who knocked her out with a brick in order to prevent from being discovered at night. Category:Characters Category:Nightwatchers Category:Humans